villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hisahide Matsunaga
Hisahide Matsunaga is an antagonist in the Sengoku BASARA video game series. He is the only non-playable character in Sengoku BASARA 2 Heroes, while not appearing in Sengku BASARA 3, he is added in Sengoku Basara 3 Utage as a new playable character. He is famous for defying Nobunaga Oda's ambition. Description Matsunaga makes his first appearance as an enemy in Sengoku BASARA 2 Heroes in the paths of both Kojuro Katakura and Keiji Maeda. A charismatic man, Matsunaga is able to both charm and belittle those he is speaking to. He doesn't believe in things such as love and feels that strength is all that matters. He is fascinated by what he feels are priceless treasures, regardless of their true monetary value. Role in Games Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes In Kojuro's path, Matsunaga attacks the Date Army, and holds several of their men hostage. Facing Masamune Date, he promises to let the men go if Masamune relinquishes his treasured six swords. Due to his love for his army, Masamune agrees, only for Matsunaga to blow up the cliffside in his face. With Masamune injured, Kojuro is forced to make the army retreat, narrowly avoiding the Takeda army, who notice Masamune's wounded state. As soon as his lord is safely back in Oushu, Kojuro seeks to track Matsunaga and recover the six swords. Though he faces obstacles such as Kotaro Fuma and the Miyoshi Trio, he eventually succeeds and corners Matsunaga in his castle. There, the two men fight, and Matsunaga is defeated. In Keiji Maeda's gaiden, Matsunaga is the leader of the Miyoshi Trio that ransacks a small village, which Keiji and his best friend Hideyoshi Toyotomi defend. Recognising that they need to cut off the source of the conflict, Hideyoshi leaves to perform reckon on Matsunaga. However, when he is captured and held hostage by a belittling Matsunaga, Keiji runs to his best friend's aid. Keiji fights Matsunaga, who taunts both friends during the stage, and is unable to decisively defeat him. Matsunaga slips away, and while Keiji succeeds in rescuing Hideyoshi, he finds that Hideyoshi has murdered all of those present. This is the beginning of the man's ruthlessness and quest for power. Sengoku Basara 3 Utage Matsunaga debuts as a playable character in the expansion to Sengoku Basara 3. He has his own story mode, as well as a role in the storymodes of both Kojuurou Katakura and Tenkai. It is possible for his stage to appear randomly in Unification Mode. By the way, he was the one who made Akechi forget his name and take up another role and that was only because Matsunaga wanted to resurrect Oda to kill him with his own hands and to take his own back for the destruction of precious Hiragumo tea kettle. Gallery Matsunaga Hisahide.jpg 1289948186-matsunaga hisahide.png SB4 Hisahide Matsunaga.jpg Yukiden - Hisahide.jpg Category:Anime Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Samurai Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Egotist Category:Martial Artists Category:Disciplinarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero